Onyx's Story
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: You guys know my OC Onyx from my one shots and how she's on Earth right? Well this is HER story about how she got to where she is in those fanfics. Enjoy, chicos and chicas. R&R
1. The Assignment

**(A/n) hey chicos and chicas. Sorry for the recent suckish stories! At least they sucked in my opinion... this was in my head and you know my OC Nyx? Well this is her story. You can blame me if it sucks. I wrote this at around... 2am and was listening to Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. Epicness. Needless to say I bought the song and am blowing out my eardrums . Enjoy this fanfic chicos and chicas. I don't own IZ only the idea, my OCs, and my busted eardrums. **

I was buzzing with excitement. It had been months since I had gotten an assignment from the Tallest and this one was personal. I was to go to a planet named Earth... whatever that was, and kill a certain defective invader. Grinning evilly, I remembered the assigning.

"_Nyx we have a problem." Tallest Red said, entering my black room._

" _Why else would you be coming in here?" I replied, bored with my book and laying abdomen down on my black bed._

'_It's not just the snack machine this time, Onyx. We need someone dead, very soon." Tallest Purple told me._

_I shot up with excitement. " I'm listening..."_

"_There's a planet named, Earth," Red started, then once he was sure he had my full attention finished. " As you most likely know there's an old rival, defect, and fake 'Invader' on there. We've had enough of him. We want him gone. Permanently."_

" _Well when you kill someone," I said real slowly. " Then the person is going to be gone permanently. Because they're DEAD!"_

"_We know that, Nyx!" Purple exclaimed, exasperated. " We want Zim dead! There that's simpler than how Red put it."_

" _I'll just need Lua and a couple changes of clothing. Oh and a disguise bracelet." I listed._

" _Lua is in a snack machine, I'll give you a bag, and here's a disguise bracelet." Red tossed me a metallic ring that fastened to my left fingerless glove and stayed there._

"_Thanks and how did Lua get into a snack machine?" I asked, confused._

"_No idea." Both tallests said._

I had eventually retrieved Lua and packed my clothing. I threw in a few weapons, changes of clothes, food rations, a few accessories, and Lua's extra brain. I also tossed in some electrical supplies and electricity conductors. I remembered Zim had been fond of them in the Academy and we were both sent to the disciplinary counselor's office many times for trying to kill each other with them. He had almost succeeded once, as had I. We hated each other more than The Tallests hated him. I flexed my three fingered fingerless gloved hands smirking spitefully. I had it all planned out. I would stalk him for a week, have Lua distract his defective SIR unit, and I pounce and kill. Simple and quick. I slipped on a cleaner black tunic that matched my eyes and everything else. I took off my PAK and put it in my black backpack. It swiftly reconnected to my back and I relaxed more. I decided that my disguise would be a bit like me and I would make it on the way to Earth... wherever that was. Bringing up my map, I called my SIR unit. She had the same parts as a normal SIR unit but I made her myself. I had been bored and found some leftover machine parts, so I made myself a SIR unit. The parts had been labeled 'L' for left, 'U' for under, and 'A' for above. So I took the letters altogether and made her name Lua. It was better than just plain SIR and much better than Gir... whatever that stood for. I looked in the small mirror in my cramped quarters. Curly box antennae, large black eyes, taller than the average Irken, and skinny as hell. I snorted, as this was my normal appearance, but it seemed as if I had gotten taller. I kept getting taller and taller every year! Other workers and I would joke around and say that I could be the next Tallest, all Zim needs to do is make THEM explode. I could imagine him actually making something else to do that, which would be extremely accurate. I called once again for Lua and she ran by waving a random pack of donuts around. I briefly wondered where she had gotten them when I remembered what Red had said. She had been in a snack machine.

" Lua!" I yelled, which immediately stopped my crazy robot. " Now I need you to get in the ship and warm it up while I grab a few more things, okay?"

"YES MY MASTERESS!" she saluted, but her eye color still didn't change from the default black that it had always been since I activated her. I remembered the time I activated her.

" _Huh," I scratched my head, scrunching up my lips with confusion. " Did I not do something correct? Or did Zim get in the room again?"_

_The SIR jumped up suddenly, surprising me. "SIR reporting for duty._

"_Why do you have black eyes...?" I asked, trailing off because of a lack of a name to call it or even knowing its gender! Then I noticed three letters on its body. L-U-A. " Your name is Lua and your purpose is to assist me at all times and do my bidding or whatever." I waved it off. As long as the thing obeyed me, I had no problem with anything._

" _YES MY MASTERESS!" It yelled, saluting, eyes never leaving the same color._

" _Now tell me Lua," I stared at the odd SIR unit I created. " What gender are you and why are your eyes black?"_

"_My gender is female and my eyes are black because of a glitch that cannot be fixed." She answered._

"_Thank you." I replied, smiling at my creation. I didn't know but this was the beginning of a very long friendship and no loneliness for a very long time._

I smiled recalling the time. Lua walked up and pointed to the ship. Looking down, I saw her eyes still had not moved from the same color. I quirked my lips to one side and climbed aboard the ship. ThisVoot had something Zim's didn't have, a hyper drive that could send me about... to Earth's galaxy in the time it took to get Lua out of the snack machine.

_~FLASH~_

_BOOM! _

"_HAHAHA! You pull those levers! Push those buttons!"_

"_But sir! We're still on our own planet!"_

I blinked. _What in the name of the Tallests just happened? _ I shrugged thinking it was nothing. But before I decided it was nothing my thought had been: _That first voice sounded a lot like Zim's..._

**(A/n)...Well? What did you think of it? I know it's a short first chapter but I am already working on the next few chapies! I hope I at LEAST get one review! PLZ! I want to know what people think of this crap that I pour into my computer! And plus my fish just got sucked up a filter... for the FIFTH TIME so plz cheer me up ;) Hope you like it, love it, hate it, and want to fav. it, or flame it. Just read, love, live. ~ keep the Epicness up~**


	2. First Encounters and Libraries

**(A/n) Hola, chicos and chicas! It's like 4 am and I am on the computer hoping I don't wake anyone up! At least tomorrow isn't a school day... What did you guys think of the first chapter? HUH? HUH? Well it took me like a half of a Coke and a bag of licorice so yeah. I don't own IZ sadly but I do own my OCs and this empty bag of licorice in my hand. Now where can I find some more licorice... HEY YOU WITH THE FACE! Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

It had been about a week since I left Irk. The Planet Jackers ran into me literally and almost destroyed my Voot! The jackasses. They said they were carrying the planet Earth and there was an empty half dome behind them. I decided not to break the news to them and just keep moving. I finally made it to Earth with time to spare. I quickly updated my Tallests. It had gone quite well actually.

_Quickly opening the call, I straightened out my tunic and wiped off the blood that had strayed onto my face while I had gotten 'compensation' for my Voot being almost run over._

" _Hello Nyx. Are you on Earth yet?" Red asked._

"_And why do you have blood splattered on your face? Huh? Huh?" Purple questioned, stuffing his mouth with snack food then presuming to spray it everywhere while talking. _

" _I am above the Earth as we speak, My Tallest. And the reason for the unsightly blood is because of an unfortunate incident which I immediately had to get compensation for." I explained, calmly and coolly. _

"_Ah." Tallest Red nodded with understanding. " That's why you are the best assassin that the Tallest have ever had."_

"_Now what's your plan for killing him?" Purple asked bluntly._

"_I will stalk him for a week, have Lua distract Gir, and then I will swiftly and precisely dispose of him." I replied._

" _Good. Call us with updates every... two Earth days." Red commanded._

"_Yessir." I saluted and disconnected the call._

The Earth's gravity field had sucked me in faster than expected. I had to shield the Voot Cruiser then deploy the parachutes that I installed for safety purposes so I didn't crash into yet another planet. Zim would have nowhere to hide. I smiled evilly, closing in on Earth.

I realized I still hadn't made a disguise for either Lua or me after constructing a good base. I quickly programmed Lua's disguise and attached it. She was a navy blue cockatiel with black eyes, a plume of feathers at the top, black beady eyes, a red spot on each of her cheeks, and a sharp beak that was black. Her disguise turned out better than I had expected.

I modeled my disguise a bit like myself. Spiky short black hair, a color of what the humans called _hazel_ was my eye color, toast colored skin, I couldn't do anything about size so oh well, I made my attire a white spaghetti strapped shirt, black _cargo shorts _as humans called them, black sneakers, and my disguise bracelet was now a studded bracelet. I looked in a mirror and yelped. I looked so different than my Irken form and it appeared the disguise had also added makeup and a few other details. Freckles, makeup, a _navel_ (as humans called it)piercing, and a bit of structural details like cheekbones and hips. I smiled and saw that the disguise didn't cover my teeth or tongue. I shrugged then thought_ well now what?_

_What age group would the humans put me in? Where does Zim live? _Then it hit me. Library! We had those on Irk why not here! So I asked my base/house to simulate a human transportation vehicle for my age on this planet. It gave me a slab of wood and plastic on wheels.

I stared at it for a moment," Well! What the hell is it?"

"Humans refer to it as a skateboard." The computer responded.

"Alright is it easy to use?"

" For you it will be."

"Good." The computer placed a helmet on my head with protective pads on my elbows and knees.

I open the red door and step outside. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the skateboard. It seemed just like a balancing act. I swiftly took off down the street and something ran right into me.

"Ow! What the hell?" The human yelled. He had scythe shaped hairstyle, amber eyes, large glasses, pale skin, a long black trench coat, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a blue t-shirt with an apathetic face on it.

"Watch it." I grumbled, straightening out my bracelet. " My name's Onyx but I prefer Nyx. Your name?" I stuck out my hand and the kid shook it.

"Dib Membrane." He replied. "You skateboard?"

'Yeah, but I just got a new board and do you know where the library is?" I asked.

" The library is just around the corner. Let me show you. And is that... a cockatiel?" he pointed at Lua, then took my hand and led me around the corner and a little ways down the street.

'Thanks ...Dib. It's an odd name, no offense and yeah that's my bird, Lua." I quickly said.

"It's alright." Dib responded. Then he stopped in front of a giant building. " Well this is the library!"

"I guess I'll see ya later." I waved and went into the library. The woman at the desk looked at me in fear. I looked around and saw carnage. Drained humans, PAK leg marks, and... Squid ink? Zim had been here with his defective SIR unit too. I had no idea about the squid ink and somehow knew I didn't really want to know. I faced the frightened lady again. Suddenly something flashed and I saw a memory that wasn't mine.

_I was in a library exactly like the one had been in a second ago. My eyes were greeted with a gruesome sight. Drained humans dangling from a SIR's data canister. _

"_I command you to get out of here before we're noticed... some more!" I yelled, holding out a SIR control pad. The SIR's draining tentacles yanked it out of my grasp. " Hey quit it!" The SIR deposited it in its head canister._

" _You are no commander. You are a threat to the mission! Your methods are STUPID, your progress has been STUPID, your intelligence is STUPID for the sake of the mission you must be terminated!" The deranged SIR came closer and closer to me and its eyes flashed bright red._

"_You dare speak to your master in such- OOF!" I was yanked off balance by the data canister's tentacles. " SQUID-MAN! ASSIST ME!"_

_The odd looking human jumped off the door and tried to squeeze out ink," Ink- not working! All that comes out is- you don't want to know what comes out."_

_The little SIR unit tried to blast me but I jumped to the side. He tried again and again but missed as I dodged each one. I fell through the floor and landed hard. My bones hurt ever so slightly, but were being taken care of by my PAK. "GIR! Listen to me! We have to get out of here! You're malfunctioning!"_

"_Stupidity is the enemy! Zim is enemy." Gir tried once again to hit me with the deadly lasers but I sprinted away. I started to hide in the numerous bookshelves. The malicious SIR unit followed me down, then the squid-man leapt down screaming, "WAIT! Don't leave me on land!" I started to tiptoe through the shelves, staying hidden but knowing that Gir would find me somehow. Something made a sound near me and I leapt up to a bookshelf. _

"_GIR! Gir, Is that you?" I asked. I started the other way but ran right into the SIR unit. I screamed and waved my arms all about while he screamed. I came to my senses and went over to a shelf. I picked out a random book and threw it at him. I started to scale the shelf while Gir said," Target found. Eliminate moron." _

_Just as I climbed over the wooden shelf, he blasted. I ducked for cover then proceeded to run to my right. As the lasers flew by, I jumped and hit a metal wall. Smoking books landed all around me as I jumped to my feet and continued to try to escape. I entered the Viewing Stations. And slammed the door shut behind me. I then ran and ran until I came to a dead end. _

"_CURSE YOU SNACKS! CURSE YOUUUUU!" I screamed at vending machines. The lights suddenly shut off. I spun around and saw two red, circular eyes. I gulped and the lights flickered back on. The SIR unit restrained me as the canister sparked. One tentacle from the SIR went to each side of the viewing stations and the SIR unit's image filled the screen. I looked desperately from someone, anyone!_

"_For the good of the mission." Gir said._

"_Gir," I pleaded. " You were my servant once. Remember?"_

"_Yes," he replied. " I didn't like it." His eyes flashed and narrowed. I struggled in vain. _

"_Hey! Over here!" Someone called. A stream of ink squirted in Gir's eyes._

"_VISION! INPAIRED! CAN'T SEE!" he rubbed at his eyes._

"_MY INK! I did it!" The squid man celebrated._

_I jumped off the now demolished vending machine towards the SIR unit and leapt on it. He struggled and I opened his head cavity and reached in. He swatted me away but I still had the control pad. I aimed it at the fighting SIR and turned it down considerably. His eyes turned a cyan blue and he quit punching at the air. The canister dropped to the floor and he smiled._

"_HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" he screeched._

"_That's better... I guess..." I announced, raising a non-existent eyebrow._

I shook my head. _What was THAT? _I thought. I quickly decied it was nothing and approached the woman at the desk.

"Hey lady," I smiled at her falsely. " Did anyone come in here recently?"

"AH! Oh yes! A little green boy and a policeman! They saved us ALL from a horrible robot draining human brains!" She replied, in a singsong tone.

I snorted. "Did the green kid look like this?" I held up a picture of Zim I stole from Dib when he wasn't looking. It had been only too easy.

_Something ran right into me. My hand had collided, accidentally reaching into the pocket of something. While I cussed the human out I retracted my hand from his pocket. Glossy paper, I quickly put it in my pocket. Hey! These human pants are very useful! All the pockets! I might have to get a real pair..._

"Yes, he did little girl!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks ma'am! Do you by any chance know where he'll be for the next week?" I asked innocently, thinking _Oh Irk... this human is just smiles and sunshine huh? I'm going to throw up! _

"At the Skool probably!"

"Thanks lady!" I sprinted out of there.

_Now to do research on human children and this Skool... _ I thought. _Look out Zim; this mission will be over before I know it._ I smiled evilly. At Skool I would get my revenge for everything that he's done... but what I didn't know then was who I really was or who my real enemies were.

**(A/n) Well how am I doing? Running dry? Doing terrible? Good enough? Epic with a side of awesomesauce? Tell me! Next chapter will be a little more IZ linked. And did anyone catch my reference to the series? And there's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter! Anyone who catches it will receive an imaginary muffin basket! More to come, more epic to be served. I listened to: Crawling, Teenagers, Trepak, Never Too Late, Do You Like Waffles?, I Hate Everything About You, and Party Rock Anthem.**

**~ wwB. Keep The Epicness Up. **


	3. Kat, Kota, and Skool

**(A/n) I just had a FANTASTIC TIME in a parade for Skool! Now I am on caffeine and Linkin Park... ugh I need sleep. But instead I am doing this! I shouldn't be doing it but whatever! I DON'T own IZ, I DO own my OCs and my piccolo from Skool... ugh so... fracking... tired! Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

"Ugh can't believe I have to do this just for one target." I muttered to myself as I walked to Skool. I saw nothing ahead except gray buildings and ugly humans. I suddenly felt a jolt from behind. I swung my fist around and my fist came into contact with a familiar human.

"YOU! Dib, right?" I looked down at him.

"Yeah and you can really punch." He stood up and rubbed a bump on his large head.

"Oops." I shrugged, feeling a bit of sympathy. _Wait! I shouldn't feel anything! I am Irken and assassin to the Tallest! I have no feelings! _But it was getting harder and harder to suppress anything that I felt. I noticed a girl behind him. She had a black dress with metallic tights, metallic sleeves, a skull pendant, purple hair, scrunched eyes, and a skinny frame.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"That's my little sister, Gaz." Dib replied.

"Don't bother me, I'm in the zone." She muttered darkly at us, not even looking up from her video game.

"She scares me." Dib whimpered.

"Pft. That's what my old friends said about me." I snorted, getting an iPod out that I stole the other day.

We walked to Skool in silence.

"Class we have a new student. This is Onyx. Now Onyx if you have anything to say, say it now because after now I don't want to hear another peep out of you!" My teacher, snarled.

"Thanks. My name is Onyx but I like to be called Nyx. Oh and Zim," I smiled toothily at my enemy. "It's good seeing you again."

"Huh?" He looked as stupid and ignorant as ever.

"Well you'll need a seat now." announced.

"Why don't I take that one?" I pointed to the seat next to Zim.

"Good enough. You! Go to the underground classrooms!" She pointed at a kid and the seat vanished only to reappear without a kid in it. I sped over to the empty seat.

"Now, we will learn about how the Earth is terribly doomed." announced. I took out a sheet of paper.

"Hey are you taking notes? What a geek!" A human kid sneered behind me. I swear all I could see was red, but I quickly controlled myself.

"?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Onyx?" She replied.

"May I please beat up the kid who talked?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, monotonously. I turned around and the child was still snickering. I leapt out of my seat and knocked him right out of his. I had the kid against the wall and he was whimpering. I bared my sharp teeth and delivered three sharp jabs to his neck, abdomen, and finally his temple. The child slumped to the floor and didn't rise. Smiling, I took my seat. I heard the whispers around but didn't care anymore. I showed that I was not one to be trifled with. I glanced to my right and noticed a familiar face. I waved over to Dib. He only stared back. I took out a pencil and scribbled something in English then tossed it over to Zim. He wrote back and threw it over.

_Who are you?_ Was the reply to: **Hello, long time no see.**

**You mean you don't remember me , FRIEND?** The tip of the pencil snapped as I finished the question mark.

_No and invaders need no one!_

**Oh, sure. Like when you didn't need my help to get your ass out of trouble on Irk?**

_Pft. _

**Reread what I wrote, idiot.**

_You're Irken?_

**Possibly. **I wrote just to see if he'd be stupid enough to say what I thought he would.

_Well I will find out if you truly are._

**...How did I know you would say that?**

_Because Zim is AMAZING! _

After that I crumpled it up and destroyed it. _

I sat down at a deserted table with some inedible food. As I poked it, the sludge started to absorb my spork. I stared at the gray blob as it ATE my utensil. I looked down at it and shrugged. Now I didn't have to eat it. I observed the children. I bet I would have done a better job of taking over this pitiful planet than Zim has. I remembered my last attempt of being an Invader. Zim even ruined that for me!

_I sprinted through the simulation. I panted silently and quickly. The 'inhabitants' were gaining and I suddenly stopped. They got closer and closer until they were right onto me. I destroyed all of them. I smiled so wide when the last one had stopped twitching and died. The simulation died around me and the Tallest came in._

"_Onyx." Tallest Miyuki looked down at me. "I believe you are now an Invader."_

_I smiled widely. All of a sudden a giant blob that absorbed everything in its path ate Tallest Miyuki. And my Invader papers. I sprinted out, thinking if I could get to someone quickly enough then Miyuki could be saved. I tried to find Spork, but couldn't. I ran into a small Irken with red eyes._

"_Have you seen a giant blob of destruction?" He asked._

"_Yeah. It's in the ... Invader testing simulation." I replied. He took my hand and dragged me along._

"_Did it eat anything?" He question frantically._

"_Yeah... It ate Miyuki." I responded._

"_Oh no." he muttered._

"_What?" I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. I took his wrist and flung him at a wall. I looked at him and studied his features. "Zim?"_

"_Hello, Nyxie." He grunted. I dug my claws into his bony wrist and he squirmed. _

"_What did you mess up this time?" I sneered, then I thought about it. "You created that blob thing, didn't you?"_

"_Possibly!" he spat._

_I forced him against the wall again. " YOU RUINED MY CHANCES OF BEING AN INVADER! That thing ate Miyuki! What kind of Irken are you? Probably DEFECTIVE!"_

_He gritted his teeth angrily. "If anyone's the defect it's you, Nyx. You probably have feelings!"_

"_Yes I do. I have anger and loyalty. What do you have?"_

"_Listen." For once he looked thoughtful and smart, dare I say it. "We aren't going to get anywhere in recovering the Tallests if we're trying to kill each other. Temporary truce?"_

"_After this, we go right back to trying to kill each other." I agreed and shook his hand. It was an alliance doomed to fail. And that's exactly what we did. _

I snapped out of it quickly as someone sat down opposite to me.

"Hi." I greeted, smiling slightly.

"What was that back in the classroom?" Dib asked.

"That child called me a geek." I said slowly. "I needed to show I'm not to be trifled with. No body steps on me. Ever."

"So you know Zim?" He asked.

"Somewhat." I admitted.

"How did you meet him?" He probed.

"Let's just say he pissed me off and no one gets away with that." I explained.

"What did he do?"

"He ruined part of my life. I found him here. I'm out for revenge."

"Well I know he's-"

"An alien? Part of the Irken race? An Invader?" I interrupted. "Yes I know."

"How do you know?" Dib's eyes widened.

"Spying." I lied. I couldn't just reveal myself could I?

The Skool day finally ended its hellish torture upon me. In a nutshell, it was hell. I started my way towards my home when someone suddenly knocked me down.

"KAT!" A female voice rang out. "DON'T HURT HER! SHE MIGHT SUE US! WE CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER LAWSUIT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I got up and brushed myself off. "STUPID SPAZZY HYUMAN! WHY WOULD I SUE YOU BECAUSE OF STUPIDITY?"

"Uh... because you can? I don't know? Why the shoosh are you asking me?" The first girl asked. She had brown hair with streaks of blonde, eyes that changed colors like a kaleidoscope, large glasses, green t-shirt, jean shorts, blue Converse, braces and tan skin. She turned to the other human who had bumped into me. "QUIT SPAZZING!"

"GO LICK A CACTUS, KOTA!" The second female yelled. She donned dirty blonde hair with gray-blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, a pink and white jacket, blue shirt, white sneakers, tight blue jeans, and braces.

"Uh..." I looked at the two screaming girls strangely and with good reason. "I gotta go now..."

"WAIT!" The blonde girl grabbed my arm.

"Please let go." I asked. I shook my arm and raised a holographic eyebrow.

"Hey Zim." Kota greeted.

"Hello." Zim looked around and saw the insane girl hugging my arm. "Looks like she's met Kat."

"GET HER OFF!" I yelled going berserk. All of a sudden another memory assaulted me. And it wasn't mine.

_I was walking home, hoping Gir hadn't destroyed anything important. Suddenly some random girl latched around my waist. I looked down and saw a dirty blonde girl._

"_AH! Get off!" _

"_BUT YOU'RE SOOOO CUDDLY!" She stuck out her tongue and snuggled into my waist._

"_PITIFUL HYUMAN! THE ALMIGHTY Zim IS NOT... CUDDLY!" I snatched her wrist, trying to pry her off. For a skinny girl, she was strong._

"_KAT! Get off him! He's my friend!" Kota rushed up and pried the strong girl from my waist. _

"_Thanks Kota. Is this your 'stepsister' that spazzes?"_

"_Yes, now shut up Zim."_

I shook my head. These memory flashes were coming more and more often and varied in size. The girl, Kat, poked me.

"Stop that." I swatted her hand away. "I have to go home and feed my cockatiel."

"I got a cockatiel!" Kat smiled, showing off her braces. "It's white and gray and yellow and it has a red spot on her cheeks! And she spazzes into walls!"

I looked over at Kota. "What is wrong with this person?"

"Lots of things." Kota replied.

"She reminds the ALMIGHTY Zim of Gir..." Zim noticed.

"Whatever." I turned and headed towards my home.

**(A/n) Well that was Nyx's first day of Skool! Songs listened to while writing this: This is The Best Burrito, I Don't Care, Let It Rock, Do You Like Waffles?, Poor Unfortunate Souls, and Jump On It. Yes Kat and Kota are FINALLY mentioned! If you want Dab and Sam to be mentioned, you'll have to wait a little. Oh and if one person besides TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez reviews, I will run around my house screaming This Is the best Burrito Song. If I get two more besides her, I will scream it at my friend. Three more and I'll do it at the grocery store. I know it's kina retarded but eh I don't give a fuck. **


	4. Completing the Assingment?

**(A/n) I loved typing this! I hope YOU like reading it! I don't own IZ just my OCs. Now enjoy chicos and chicas! **

I had waited a week in Earth time and found out many things, like where Zim and Dib live. I was running out my door to finish my mission when I was tackled from the side.

"NYXIE!" Kat's familiar greeting rang in my antennae for longer than usual. Then it hit me that if I completed my mission this would be the last time I would ever hear it. I smiled fondly at the spazzing blonde.

"Hey Kat. I'm about to go kill Zim. Got that? So ya gotta let me up, 'kay?"

"Okay." She looked so crest-fallen I wanted to comfort her and my feelings had only grown stronger and stronger to the point where I felt more human than Irken. I supposed that could be fixed when I left. I shrugged and put my skateboard helmet on.

"See ya Kat." For some reason, the final greeting didn't feel final. I skated away and tried to leave my insecurity behind me.

**~PAGE BREAK OF EPICNESS~**

I approached the pitifully disguised base. My lip curled up in disgust at his poor reception of human standards of normalcy. The stolen iPod blasted into my antennae as I walked to the fence. The defenses were the only things I had been apprehensive about. I recalled how I saw Dib try to bypass the gnomes.

_The black haired human went slower then anything else in hopes of finally making it past the deadly gnomes. I shook my head when he passed the first row with ease. He seemed to relax and I saw all his weak points and vulnerabilities. Then one gnome to his right moved towards him. I rolled my eyes as it shocked him relentlessly. He scrambled for cover and ended up colliding with me, knocking me into the dirt. The door to Zim's base opened and the poorly disguised Irken in question stepped out and laughed at us._

"_Pitiful hyumans. You can't get to Zim's front door!" He continued to chuckle. I got to my feet and brushed off myself. I growled and stormed over to Zim. He stopped laughing at that point, as I was rather angry. He backed up and slammed the door on me. I realized at that moment I had made it to the front door without being shot at. Dib looked at me in wonder._

"_How did you DO that?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky." _

I shook myself out of the useless memory and concentrated on the task at hand. I walked right through the small yard and stopped when I reached the men's bathroom door. I tisked in disappointment. If I had been here for the whole of his 'mission' then I would have helped him be more disguised. I looked around and ducked into the green house. I looked around and heard the telltale sound of an elevator. I dove into the shadows as Zim came up. I smiled largely and locked my eyes onto the target. _Finally _I thought. I took off my disguise and walked out into plain sight. He seemed distracted with something and as I glanced over his shoulder his idiotic robot screamed. Zim looked at the ceiling but not me. I wondered why until he screeched:

"Dib-human! Get off my ceiling!" I turned abruptly as a flash blinded me.

"Wow! Two of them!" Dib yelled.

"Eh?" Zim asked stupidly. "Two?"

"Me, you moron!" I screamed waving my arms around crazily. "Now Dib. If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete." I turned towards Zim and pounced. He activated his PAK legs and held me off for about ten seconds. I backed off and adjusted my fingerless gloves. I pressed the small pressure sensitive compartment and small compactable throwing knives spun out. He dodged most until one nitched his arm. I loosed another fleet of them and he was trapped in the forest of knives. But as in the old days he was never one to quit as he took one by one out of the wall and his arms and legs and threw them back.

"Revenge, Nyxie?" Zim barked in Irken.

"Nope. An assignment." I ducked underneath a particularly bloody knife. When there was a small break in the fighting I rushed him, like in football on Irk or Earth and tackled him roughly. I clawed at his eyes as he tried to bite my arm. This was a fight to the death and I had to win.

I back flipped and hit the wall as Zim got to his feet. He activated his PAK legs as I touched down to the floor. I felt something warm in my mouth and tasted the metallic taste of blood. I was unsure if it was Zim's or mine but I rose up onto my spider-like metal appendages. We stood off for a few moments until he shifted slightly. I could see the small but numerous wounds I inflicted. I slowly reached back into my PAK for my favorite weapon. I swiftly unsheathed it, as Zim's eyes grew wide. I separated it into the two halves as he took out a DNA scanner. I laughed at his stupidity until I realized that if we had even the slightest compatibility in DNA I could not kill him directly and would probably be banished here for the remainder of my life. I took my hooks and stretched one out to yank Zim off balance. Rage turned my vision red as he continued to calibrate the device.

I narrowed my eyes and said "PAK, show model Z." I heard a beep as the small PAK on my back reached out and tried to grab at Zim with the metal cables. He dodged and tried to even grab it instead, but I maneuvered it to wrap around the target. The metal cables wound around the small Irken and trapped him. Somehow one of his arms found it's way out and he calibrated the DNA scanner.

"No!" I yelled, lunging for the small device, but that's exactly what he wanted me to do. The Irken swung out his arm and knocked me to the ground. I tumbled and got back to my feet. Zim swung the scanner in my face and scanned my eyes. I screamed in pain and grabbed a knife, plunging it into his thigh. He gritted his teeth and cried out in pain and jubilation. The scan was complete. I looked up to the ceiling to see if Dib was there. Zim sensed my small concern and shook his head. At least we were enemies against a common enemy. I lunged at Zim for what felt like the billionth time and made contact with the unsuspecting Irken. I stood up and smashed his face into the tacky flooring. His hand with the DNA scanner flew up and delivered the verdict.

I screamed in fury as I read the screen. 'Scan complete. DNA verified match.' Zim, my most hated enemy, was my brother. I had a defect for a sibling.

**(A/n) Poor Nyxie Don't know why I love to torture my OCs, but I do. Songs listened to while creating: Trepak, Kick In the Teeth, Misfit, I Know You Want Me and Do You Like Waffles? R&R! **


End file.
